


Space Moms

by Cam-buir (LadeeCam0)



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pregnancy, family is more than blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadeeCam0/pseuds/Cam-buir
Summary: In the aftermath of fleeing Crait, Rose Tico finds a mother figure in General Leia Organa Solo even as she's about to become a mother herself.





	Space Moms

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Carrie Fisher: Space Mom, Our Lady of the Rebellion, and Cosmic Guardian of the Mentally Ill. May the Force be with her, always.

The ship was a GR-75 transport, modified to be a sort of combination personnel carrier and hospital ship. I was on this one because Finn insisted I be on the same ship as him. Poe insisted that he and Finn be on the same ship, and I couldn’t help but think that General Organa Solo wanted both of those men where she could keep an eye on them. And at the same time, that wasn’t a fair assessment of the general, Poe, or Finn.

The truth was that in addition to being probably the greatest general the Resistance had, Leia Organa Solo was like a mom to a lot of us. After fleeing Crait, she made a point to personally check in with everyone. I was in a med bay for a while, so she wasn’t able to check in with me directly until I’d been transferred to my own quarters on the transport. She’d been checking in with Finn, though, who never left my side the whole time. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. Poe would come and take Finn to the galley or his quarters sometimes. Finn needed to take care of himself, too.

It was strange, having three Resistance heroes looking after me. I was just a maintenance worker. Sure I was doing my part, but I wasn’t a brilliant strategist or a brave fighter. I was a scared woman with no family left, just trying to do my part to help resist the First Order.

As luck would have it, when the general was able to visit me it was when I was in one of the cargo pods tending the wine making kit Poe had somehow managed to get aboard after the last time we’d docked. Apparently, Finn told him how much I loved wine and one thing led to another.

“Making wine again?” the general asked from the hatch of the cargo pod.

“General! I, um—”

“Rose, you can call me Leia,” she smiled. “We’re not at a base, and this isn't a command situation. Also, I remember your wine making efforts back on D’Qar.” The general had caught me back then, too. There, she sampled my early attempts and gave me pointers to improve the quality. “Half the fighter pilots brew their own beer anyway,” she’d commented.

“Um, okay … Leia.” That felt so weird addressing General Organa Solo by her first name. “Poe and Finn got this for me. Finn knows how much I like wine.”

“Those two are nearly as inseparable as you and Finn,” Leia said warmly.

I wasn't sure what to say to that, so I changed the subject. “This batch seems like it was well under way when Poe got it. I’m guessing it should be ready in maybe about one standard month. But, I’ll have to be careful about how much I drink of it.”

“Why?” Leia asked. “You seem like you’re recovering nicely. Or, is it—” Her eyes dropped to my belly.

“Yeah, I’m pregnant, General. It’s Finn’s.” I felt really guilty about this. Contraceptives were so easy to come by. That I hadn’t used any, even the after conception kind, made me feel ashamed.

“And how do you feel about this?” Leia asked without a trace of judgment in her voice.

“Well, a little conflicted,” I admitted. “If I take this to term, it’s going to be hard for me to fulfill my duties—”

“Don’t even think about your duties,” the general interrupted me. “Think about your body first. Now: how do you feel about this.”

“I’m actually kind of happy,” I murmured.

“Rose, that’s wonderful!” Leia said, giving me a great big warm hug. Really, she was like the most perfect mom. It was as if she’d waited to know how I felt before reacting herself, and she reacted in a way that was supportive of me.

“Really?”

“If this makes you happy, yes! And not for some ‘babies being born in times of war and conflict mean hope’ nonsense. If this makes you happy—you: Rose the person, not the member of the Resistance—that’s what really matters.” She paused for a moment before asking, “You’ve told Finn, right?”

“Yes. Poe, too”

“I wonder if that’s why they’ve been avoiding me.”

“I guess me and Finn got a little carried away while I was still in the med bay but was well enough for … a liaison.”

“Rose, just say ‘sex’,” Leia replied. “I’ve had my share of sex, too, ya know. We might not have access to the top of the line medical equipment right now, but we can definitely take you safely through a pregnancy, if that’s your choice.”

“It is, gen—I mean, Leia.”

She smiled. “That settles it, then. I’ll be sure some of this wine is left for you after your little one is born.”

* * * * * * * *

Not only were both Poe and Finn there, Leia insisted on being the midwife for my little one. Pann, I named my baby, using the first two letters of my sister’s name and the last two letters of Finn’s. And since that was the name Poe gave him, I guess it honored all three of them. Poe had said he wanted to be there as part of his field medical training re-certification, but I think his real reason was to be there for Finn. I didn’t begrudge their relationship at all, and they were both going to be great father figures for Pann. And Leia, of course, would be Pann’s grandmother. I might disagree with the Mandalorians on a lot of things, but they really get one thing right:

Family is more than blood.


End file.
